Field effect transistors (FET) have become the dominant active device for very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) applications, such as logic devices, memory devices and microprocessors, because the integrated circuit FET is by nature a high impedance, high density, low power device. Much research and development activity has focused on improving the speed and integration density of FETs, and on lowering the power consumption thereof.
A high speed, high performance field effect transistor is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,043 and 4,990,974, both by Albert W. Vinal, both entitled Fermi Threshold Field Effect Transistor and both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These patents describe a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) which operates in the enhancement mode without requiring inversion, by setting the device's threshold voltage to twice the Fermi potential of the semiconductor material. As is well known to those having skill in the art, Fermi potential is defined as that potential for which an energy state in a semiconductor material has a probability of one-half of being occupied by an electron. As described in the above mentioned Vinal patents, when the threshold voltage is set to twice the Fermi potential, the dependence of the threshold voltage on oxide thickness, channel length, drain voltage and substrate doping is substantially eliminated. Moreover, when the threshold voltage is set to twice the Fermi potential, the vertical electric field at the substrate face between the oxide and channel is minimized, and is in fact substantially zero. Carrier mobility in the channel is thereby maximized, leading to a high speed device with greatly reduced hot electron effects. Device performance is substantially independent of device dimensions.
Notwithstanding the vast improvement of the Fermi-threshold FET compared to known FET devices, there was a need to lower the capacitance of the Fermi-FET device. Accordingly, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,923 and 5,369,295, both by Albert W. Vinal, and both entitled Fermi Threshold Field Effect Transistor With Reduced Gate and Diffusion Capacitance, a Fermi-FET device is described which allows conduction carriers to flow within the channel at a predetermined depth in the substrate below the gate, without requiring an inversion layer to be created at the surface of the semiconductor in order to support carrier conduction. Accordingly, the average depth of the channel charge requires inclusion of the permittivity of the substrate as part of the gate capacitance. Gate capacitance is thereby substantially reduced.
As described in the aforesaid '295 and '923 patents, the low capacitance Fermi-FET is preferably implemented using a Fermi-tub region having a predetermined depth and a conductivity type opposite the substrate and the same conductivity type as the drain and source. The Fermi-tub extends downward from the substrate surface by a predetermined depth, and the drain and source diffusions are formed in the Fermi-tub within the tub boundaries. The Fermi-tub forms a unijunction transistor, in which the source, drain, channel and Fermi-tub are all doped the same conductivity type, but at different doping concentrations. A low capacitance Fermi-FET is thereby provided. The low capacitance Fermi-FET including the Fermi-tub will be referred to herein as a "low capacitance Fermi-FET" or a "Tub-FET".
Notwithstanding the vast improvement of the Fermi-FET and the low capacitance Fermi-FET compared to known FET devices, there was a continuing need to increase the current per unit channel width which is produced by the Fermi-FET. As is well known to those skilled in the art, higher current Fermi-FET devices will allow greater integration density, and/or much higher speeds for logic devices, memory devices, microprocessors and other integrated circuit devices. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,836 to Albert W. Vinal and the present inventor entitled High Current Fermi-Threshold Field Effect Transistor, describes a Fermi-FET which includes an injector region of the same conductivity type as the Fermi-tub region and the source region, adjacent the source region and facing the drain region. The injector region is preferably doped at a doping level which is intermediate to the relatively low doping concentration of the Fermi-tub and the relatively high doping concentration of the source. The injector region controls the depth of the carriers injected into the channel and enhances injection of carriers in the channel, at a predetermined depth below the gate. Transistors according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,836 will be referred to herein as a "high current Fermi-FET".
Preferably, the source injector region is a source injector tub region which surrounds the source region. A drain injector tub region may also be provided. A gate sidewall spacer which extends from adjacent the source injector region to adjacent the gate electrode of the Fermi-FET may also be provided in order to lower the pinch-off voltage and increase saturation current for the Fermi-FET. A bottom leakage control region of the same conductivity type as the substrate may also be provided.
Notwithstanding the vast improvement of the Fermi-FET, the low capacitance Fermi-FET and the high current Fermi-FET compared to known FET devices, there was a continuing need to improve operation of the Fermi-FET at low voltages. As is well known to those having skill in the art, there is currently much emphasis on low power portable and/or battery-powered devices which typically operate at power supply voltages of five volts, three volts, one volt or less.
For a given channel length, lowering of the operating voltage causes the lateral electric field to drop linearly. At very low operating voltages, the lateral electric field is so low that the carriers in the channel are prevented from reaching saturation velocity. This results in a precipitous drop in the available drain current. The drop in drain current effectively limits the decrease in operating voltage for obtaining usable circuit speeds for a given channel length.
In order to improve operation of the Tub-FET at low voltages, application Ser. No. 08/351,643 to the present inventor entitled Contoured-Tub Fermi-Threshold Field Effect Transistor and Method of Forming Same, describes a Fermi-FET which includes a contoured Fermi-tub region having nonuniform tub depth. In particular, the Fermi-tub is deeper under the source and/or drain regions than under the channel region. Thus, the tub-substrate junction is deeper under the source and/or drain regions than under the channel region. Diffusion capacitance is thereby reduced compared to a Fermi-tub having a uniform tub depth, so that high saturation current is produced at low voltages.
In particular, a contoured-tub Fermi-threshold field effect transistor according to application Ser. No. 08/351,643 includes a semiconductor substrate of first conductivity type and spaced-apart source and drain regions of second conductivity type in the semiconductor substrate at a face thereof. A channel region of the second conductivity type is also formed in the semiconductor substrate at the substrate face between the spaced-apart source and drain regions. A tub region of the second conductivity type is also included in the semiconductor substrate at the substrate face. The tub region extends a first predetermined depth from the substrate face to below at least one of the spaced-apart source and drain regions, and extends a second predetermined depth from the substrate face to below the channel region. The second predetermined depth is less than the first predetermined depth. A gate insulating layer and source, drain and gate contacts are also included. A substrate contact may also be included.
Preferably, the second predetermined depth, i.e. the depth of the contoured-tub adjacent the channel, is selected to satisfy the Fermi-FET criteria as defined in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,923 and 5,369,295. In particular, the second predetermined depth is selected to produce zero static electric field perpendicular to the substrate face at the bottom of the channel with the gate electrode at ground potential. The second predetermined depth may also be selected to produce a threshold voltage for the field effect transistor which is twice the Fermi potential of the semiconductor substrate. The first predetermined depth, i.e. the depth of the contoured-tub region adjacent the source and/or drain is preferably selected to deplete the tub region under the source and/or drain regions upon application of zero bias to the source and/or drain contact.
As the state of the art in microelectronic fabrication has progressed, fabrication linewidths have been reduced to substantially less than one micron. These decreased linewidths have given rise to the "short channel" FET wherein the channel length is substantially less than one micron and is generally less than one half micron with current processing technology.
The low capacitance Fermi-FET of Pat. Nos. 5,194,923 and 5,369,295, the high current Fermi-FET of Pat. No. 5,374,836 and the contoured tub Fermi-FET of application Ser. No. 08/351,643 may be used to provide a short channel FET with high performance capabilities at low voltages. However, it will be recognized by those having skill in the art that as linewidths decrease, processing limitations may limit the dimensions and conductivities which are attainable in fabricating an FET. Accordingly, for decreased linewidths, processing conditions may require reoptimization of the Fermi-FET transistor to accommodate these processing limitations.
Reoptimization of the Fermi-FET transistor to accommodate processing limitations was provided in application Ser. No. 08/505,085 to the present inventor and entitled "Short Channel Fermi-Threshold Field Effect Transistors", assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The Short Channel Fermi-FET of application Ser. No. 08/505,085, referred to herein as the "short channel Fermi-FET", includes spaced-apart source and drain regions which extend beyond the Fermi-tub in the depth direction and which may also extend beyond the Fermi-tub in the lateral direction. Since the source and drain regions extend beyond the tub, a junction with the substrate is formed which can lead to a charge-sharing condition. In order to compensate for this condition, the substrate doping is increased. The very small separation between the source and drain regions leads to a desirability to reduce the tub depth. This causes a change in the static electrical field perpendicular to the substrate at the oxide:substrate interface when the gate electrode is at threshold potential. In typical long channel Fermi-FET transistors, this field is essentially zero. In short channel devices the field is significantly lower than a MOSFET transistor, but somewhat higher than a long channel Fermi-FET.
In particular, a short channel Fermi-FET includes a semiconductor substrate of first conductivity type and a tub region of second conductivity type in the substrate at a surface thereof which extends a first depth from the substrate surface. The short channel Fermi-FET also includes spaced-apart source and drain regions of the second conductivity type in the tub region. The spaced-apart source and drain regions extend from the substrate surface to beyond the first depth, and may also extend laterally away from one another to beyond the tub region.
A channel region of the second conductivity type is included in the tub region, between the spaced-apart source and drain regions and extending a second depth from the substrate surface such that the second depth is less than the first depth. At least one of the first and second depths are selected to minimize the static electric field perpendicular to the substrate surface, from the substrate surface to the second depth when the gate electrode is at threshold potential. For example, a static electric field of 10.sup.4 V/cm may be produced in a short channel Fermi-FET compared to a static electric field of more than 10.sup.5 V/cm in a conventional MOSFET. In contrast, the Tub-FET of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,923 and 5,369,295 may produce a static electric field of less than (and often considerably less than) 10.sup.3 V/cm which is essentially zero when compared to a conventional MOSFET. The first and second depths may also be selected to produce a threshold voltage for the field effect transistor which is twice the Fermi-potential of the semiconductor substrate, and may also be selected to allow carriers of the second conductivity type to flow from the source region to the drain region in the channel region at the second depth upon application of the threshold voltage to the gate electrode, and extending from the second depth toward the substrate surface upon application of voltage to the gate electrode beyond the threshold voltage of the field effect transistor, without creating an inversion layer in the channel. The transistor further includes a gate insulating layer and source, drain and gate contacts. A substrate contact may also be included.
Continued miniaturization of integrated circuit field effect transistors has reduced the channel length to well below one micron. This continued miniaturization of the transistor has often required very high substrate doping levels. High doping levels and the decreased operating voltages which may be required by the smaller devices, may cause a large increase in the capacitance associated with the source and drain regions of both the Fermi-FET and conventional MOSFET devices.
In particular, as the Fermi-FET is scaled to below one micron, it is typically necessary to make the tub depth substantially shallower due to increased Drain Induced Barrier Lowering (DIBL) at the source. Unfortunately, even with the changes described above for the short channel Fermi-FET, the short channel Fermi-FET may reach a size where the depths and doping levels which are desired to control Drain Induced Barrier Lowering and transistor leakage become difficult to manufacture. Moreover, the high doping levels in the channel may reduce carrier mobility which also may reduce the high current advantage of the Fermi-FET technology. The ever higher substrate doping levels, together with the reduced drain voltage may also cause an increase in the junction capacitance.